1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle accessories. Specifically, the present invention relates to a retractable tailgate bench.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, vehicles equipped with tailgates offer no designed arrangement for seating except to sit on the tailgate when it is in the opened or down position.
The present invention relates to an accessory, such as a bench, that is attached to a vehicle""s tailgate. When the tailgate is in an open or down position, the accessory can simply be unfolded from the tailgate. The accessory may comprise a retractable folding bench that may be attached to the inside of the tailgate of a pick-up truck, sport utility vehicle, trailer or any vehicle equipped with a tailgate. For vehicles such as xe2x80x9csport utility vehiclesxe2x80x9d with xe2x80x9cbarn doors,xe2x80x9d the accessory may be attached to the floor of the vehicle.
One embodiment of the retractable bench advantageously provides comfort and convenience to outdoor enthusiasts who utilize such vehicles for outdoor activities. Those activities that require a change of footwear such as skiing and motorcycling will greatly benefit from the convenience of the bench while changing into their boots. Others who will benefit from using the bench ranges from parents watching their children playing in little league games to hunters, campers, skiers, surfers, fishermen and bystanders, those viewing parades and scenery, or those enjoying tailgate parties or just simply relaxing. The retractable bench is especially advantageous for large vehicles, such as full sized pick-up trucks and SUVs (Ford F150s, Chevrolet Silverado, Dodge Ram, Suburbans and Expeditions) where an average person""s feet and legs would dangle from an opened tailgate without the bench. The retractable bench provides comfort, easy access to the ground, lets the person rest their feet on the ground and provides a back support.
One aspect of the invention relates to a retractable bench mountable on a tailgate of a vehicle. The bench comprises a backrest coupled to at least one pivot mechanism. The pivot mechanism is attached to the tailgate. The pivot mechanism allows the backrest to pivot away from the tailgate. The bench further comprises a seat coupled to the backrest via a hinge. The hinge allows the seat to pivot away from the backrest.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a retractable bench mountable on a rear portion of a vehicle. The bench comprises a backrest coupled to at least one pivot mechanism. The pivot mechanism is attached to the rear portion of a vehicle. The pivot mechanism allows the backrest to pivot away from the rear portion of a vehicle. The bench further comprises a seat coupled to the backrest via a hinge. The hinge allows the seat to pivot away from the backrest.